


再一起|小车车（2）

by JLNEcstasy



Category: yi kun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLNEcstasy/pseuds/JLNEcstasy
Kudos: 1





	再一起|小车车（2）

王子异把蔡徐坤拉到怀里，给了他一个安抚性质的吻，他温柔地舔舐蔡徐坤的每一寸口腔，小狮子却急不可耐攻城略地，喘息也变得愈发急促起来。

王子异察觉到了，便和他分开一段距离，抚平他紧皱的眉头，然后捧着蔡徐坤的脸细细亲吻，耳垂，鼻子，小痣，最后是眼睛。

「说好的和那次一样，你那次哪有这么着急啊坤坤。」王子异终于抓到机会在语言上反击，可蔡徐坤哪里吃那一套，嘴里嘟囔着谁要和那次一样，手已经急不可耐地开始解两人的裤带。

王子异心下了然，把蔡徐坤整个抱起，两个人顺势躺倒在主卧的大床上。王子异把他翻了个身，仔细做了扩张以后便抱着他从后面长驱直入。

「子异……啊……子异！」蔡徐坤发出细碎的呻吟，扭过头与他接吻。

蔡徐坤起先还能自给自足，后面只会扒在王子异的背上哼哼唧唧。终于在一记深顶后，蔡徐坤的呻吟陡然拔高了一个调，几道白浊便喷射在了他们的连接之处，然后他感受到肠壁被滚烫的精液浇灌。


End file.
